1. Field
This application relates generally to workplace furniture and, more specifically, to a modular laboratory workbench for use in chemistry laboratories, biology laboratories, and the like.
2. Related Art
Designers, architects, developers, and the like typically strive for both functional and aesthetically pleasing use of work spaces. Laboratory designs pose a challenge of efficiently using available space while trying to anticipate the needs of laboratory technicians and other employees. To accommodate the various needs of laboratory technicians, varying work spaces may be provided in the same laboratory area. For example, work surfaces may be provided for use while a technician is standing, enabling easy transfer of chemicals and the like from nearby cabinets or other storage areas, and those surfaces may be outfitted with power outlets, lighting, gases, and other utilities to support laboratory equipment. Other work surfaces may also be provided for use while a technician is seated, and those surfaces may be outfitted with power outlets, network jacks, and the like to support computers. Still other arrangements may be provided including appliances, sinks, storage units, shelves, and the like.
However, attempting to predict the needs of laboratory technicians when laying out a laboratory space may lead to inefficient use of the space and a less than ideal mix of work spaces. Technician needs may also change over time, and the demands of different projects may make different work spaces more or less useful. For example, laboratory work requiring frequent sample testing may be performed best with multiple standing-height work surfaces outfitted with utilities to support testing equipment. On the other hand, laboratory work requiring frequent reference to online resources or computer applications may be performed best with seated-height work surfaces outfitted for computers and computer monitors. Technician preferences may also make different arrangements more or less useful. For example, some technicians may prefer to use tablet computers rather than desktop or laptop computers, and existing work spaces may be ill equipped to accommodate varying computer resources.
Thus, an improved laboratory workbench that is easily configurable to accommodate varying technician needs and preferences is desired.